Masters of Airjitzu Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a set of rules and guidelines for the Indjago Wiki. If something you have a question about is not covered here, leave a message with one of the . Chat Rules and Guidelines *We strive for the chat to be a family-friendly environment. This means no swearing, no abbreviations containing swear words, no inappropriate or controversial comments (including sexual or religious comments without context, or verbal aggression towards others), and no linking to anything that contains any of the above. If there is any confusion on what can or can't be said, private message a mod and ask. *You must be 13 or older to use the chat. Underage users will have their account blocked until they are old enough. *Do not insult or verbally attack anyone on a personal level, regardless of what they say or do. *Do not bring up a subject for the sole purpose of provoking an argument. *Do not request anyone's personal information. This includes age, full name, address, and phone number. *Advertising is COMPLETELY against the rules of our wiki. You need to ask permission to give a link that is NOT a page inside the wiki. *Please use proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization to the best of your abilities. *No spamming. This includes unnecessary and pointless remarks, comments that break the flow of a conversation, and punctuation abuse. *No idlers. This does not mean coming into the chat, talking and contributing, then idling; rather, this applies to those who come into the chat with zero edits and don't say a thing. *Chat moderators will not abuse their privileges. The breaking of these rules will result in being kicked from the chat, with further offenses constituting a ban ranging from a minimum of 2 hours to a maximum of infinite. Leaked Information and Speculation Leaked information, speculation, and rumors are not allowed on the MoA Wiki. Leaked information consists of images with a "confidential" watermark that sometimes find their way onto the web. Speculation and rumors are any assumption about the story or set that does not have confirmation in official media. Any and all information about leaked sets are not allowed. Please wait until the sets appear on shop.lego.com before adding them to the Wiki. Plot points from episodes may only be added to a page once the episode has officially aired at any point in the world. Copying Information from Other Sites WARNING - Copying and pasting information from other wikis or websites will lead to a one day ban! Continuing to do so will lead to a one week, then a one month, then, finally, a permanent ban! Plagiarism is taken very seriously, and will not be tolerated! Templates Templates better the look of the wiki overall. Use the following procedures when creating articles. * Every single page on the MoA Wiki should have a proper template. There are specific infobox templates for Character, Object, Location, State, Organization, Cards, Sets, and Creatures, Infobox event. These should be filled out appropriately, every section either containing correct information or "N/A" if it does not apply. * Quote templates should '''only '''be placed at the top of an article. Only one quote may be used per article, except in the case of Hunted episode articles. * Drop-down templates should '''only '''be placed at the bottom of an article. * The Scroll template should '''only '''be used in cases of a character, object, vehicle, etc appearing in a large amount of sets or episodes. Template Colors When picking the color on a template, you must use the color appropriately. The color of the template should be the main color of the character, vehicle, object, place, etc. If it does have not a main color pick the next best thing: leaving it default gray. Display Title When the you create a monster-in-disguise page (especially a Scooby-Doo page), display titles must require a color. The page Slime Mutant (click here) is an example. * You can NOT put brown or dark brown as a color, because it turns it red. If it does have not a main color pick the next best thing: leaving it default black. Page Category Requirements All pages require the category of “Indjago” regardless of content. If the article’s subject appears in the TV series, add “Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu” to the article. The following are specific requirements. Ninja #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Characters #Heroes #Ninja #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # Allies #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Characters #Heroes #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # Villain #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Characters #Heroes #Ninja #Elemental Masters # (If Elemental Masters) # # # # (If Applicable) # # (If Masked) # #Species Character #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Characters # (If Elemental Masters) # # # # (If Applicable) # # (If Masked Villain) # (If Villain) #Species Objects #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Weapons (If Weapon) #Objects # (If Elemental) # Creatures #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Creatures #Animals #Monsters # (If Elemental) # Elements #Indjago #Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu #Elements # # Location #Indjago #Location # (If not Indjago) # (If it has one) # #Building (If it is one) Colten's Guide to the Wiki "You are still in danger. The story of Crystal Cove is a lie. The donkey never tried to help save the town, but to destroy it. There were 4 of us and Porto in the Fraternitas Mysterium, a group of mystery-solving friars. We encountered a conquistador. He told us a tale of great evil before his madness got the best of him, and he vanished in the night, he left behind two oddly-marked disk pieces. We quickly became obsessed with the pieces. We realized that there was an evil at work. We attempted to destroy the pieces to rid us and the town of evil, but the evil would not allow us. The evil manipulated Porto. Porto set out to destroy the town. We chased Porto to the alligator-infested swamps, outside of town. Porto was dragged away by the alligators, but not before I was able to retrieve the one piece he took. The other piece, thankfully was lost at the bottom of the ocean when Crystal Cove sank into the sea. It was up to me, now, to hide the last piece. Beware, Nibiru is coming. This has all happened before, it begins with the animal. Always the animal. Heed the warning of the alligators! The dog dies!" Please refrain any violence in this wiki. This includes cussing, brawling, hurting peoples feelings, etc. Please keep that out of the wiki. "Why the heck should I help you?" When others requests help, don't just stay and do what you are doing. Help them! "You are the reason evil runs through my blood. You bit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back! VENGEANCE IS MINE!!" When someone bullies you, don't be mad or furious! Contact one of the DX, Airjitzu Masters, Samurai, or Sensei, and we can resolve the problem in no time! "This is all your mother's fault." In any or every way, be nice to each other. Don't blame others for doing your own wrong. "Like, what the heck?" Use proper grammar in this wiki, or use spellcheck (Command-F or Command G) to check your work. Any spam or fanon on this wiki will be deleted, thus fanon must be on the Indjago-Fanon Wiki. "The masks must never be reunited." Don't spam on this wiki, especially chat. This wiki is unity, and it must no go separate ways. We don't need to unite the evil. "באַקומען די כעק אויס פון דאָ, נאַציס! גיי ארויס! Shoo! דו זאלסט נישט קומען צו מיר! Boo!" This is a Chinese, English, French, Russian, and Spanish Wiki. If you use any other language, it will be deleted and it my result in a block. Go to other wikis if you want to use other languages. MusicPlayer13